Garesh
Garesh was the barbarian leader of the Cracked Tooth Clan who operated around the village of Moonstone. He lives in the mayor's house since the barbarians chased the mayor out of town. Garesh is described as a tall broad man, thick of calf and quad wearing a single pauldron. The Cracked Tooth Clan typically distinguish each other through their shaved heads with a ponytail and cracked or missing teeth Oddly, Garesh doesn't follow this trend, instead opting to grow out luxurious long brown hair and having several golden teeth. We first learn of Garesh in Episode 1: Green Teens Gone, after The Band of Boobs decapitates four Cracked Tooth Clan members including Kruk, Mishka informs our heroes "The leader is one they call Guresh.". Role in the story The next appearance of Garesh is in Episode 7: Frog King's Revenge when he appears with Lund Coldspear a half-orc druid on The Hungry Trout Inn & Tavern, who managed to get hold of Thistle's trident from under the bay and is clearly controlling animals in the village of Moonstone commanding them to attack non-barbarians. Since there was an aggressive Eagle that when spoken too, constantly repeated: "Kill all the people that don't have ponytails". In this episode Garesh, holding a touch, speaks to our heroes as they try to sneak around the back of the tavern. To temporarily avoid confrontation Moonshine Cybin & Beverly Toegold sing about the druid that has displayed powers they've never seen before, to appease Garesh, he exclaims "Yore' funny now that I'm the king of this town, you can be my court jester". This interaction is interrupted by Rusty reclaiming his fiddle, Ole' Betsy. So the slightly annoyed Garesh now says "I am Garesh, I have dominated your people, your beasts, your town, denounce your god and join us... or die". He's joined, surprisingly, by Hardwon Surefoot joyously stating "God sucks!"..."Good quads on yer' bother" climbing to the top of The Hungry Trout Inn & Tavern. Garesh asks Hardwon "Alright brother, bend the knee" Garesh is currently laughing and has a razor in hand to shave hardwon's head. Hardwon fakes going down and bending his knee to gain momentum and suddenly pop back up, bending Garesh over and kneeing him in the face. (As seen in the photo) Garesh now discombobulated slurs "You could have been one of us, instead you're just gonna' be, err.. in the ground. F*ck you F*ck you" as Guresh is struggling to recuperate and think of a good one-liner, he misses with his rapier and grazes with his dagger, followed by hardwon "God man, you're not smart". As Hardwon is distracted swinging on Lund Coldspear Guresh attempts to stab him, he misses with the rapier and lets out a loud "Watch this" A line that Hardwon uses and penetrates Hardwon's abdomen with his dagger. Guresh then turns around for another attack and sees Lund Coldspear screaming as Hardwon caves in his head and throws the mauled body of off the building, Garesh accordingly staggers, backing away. Hardwon is successful in grabbing the spear from what's left of Lund's corpse and attempts to throw it to Moonshine but Guresh is nimble and watching Hardwon's eyes, he laughs lifting his hand up at the last second and catching the edge of it, spinning it back around. However, Guresh is now holding three weapons so he has to awkwardly arrange them; he puts the dagger in his mouth and dual wields the trident and rapier. So Guresh then spikes the trident into the roof of the tavern and pulls out his dagger from his mouth and rapier then calmly speaking in a rough voice "Watch this!" He misses with the rapier and stabs Hardwon twice with his dagger, Hardwon drops down to his knees, weakly grabbing at Guresh whilst also clutching his abdomen. As this is happening moonshine's head comes into view. Guresh lets out a bellowing laugh and like lightning dislodges the trident out of the roof and screams "Watch This!" simultaneously javelining the trident borrowing into Moonshine's chest, thrusting her off the roof turning her back into a normal woman from a fungal entity. As Guresh is whispering "Yes... Yes" he hears a young voice "Touch Hands" Turning around to see Beverly protecting a prone Hardwon. Guresh runs over and slashes Beverly with his rapier and dagger. As Beverly raises his arms to brace for a second attack, Guresh hears a soft "watch this". Before Guresh can locate the person who stole his line, out from behind the small halfing is a 6ft 6 lunging man with his great-axe over his head, lodging it in Guresh's shoulder, Guresh desperately reacts by stabbing his dagger into hardwon as they both fall back. Hardwon pushes Guresh away and exclaims "You are not allowed to say watch this" and slices at Guresh's chest he shouts in retaliation "Bring it brother... watch this" and swings his rapier at Hardwon cutting him deeply. Hardwon returns the blow lopping off flesh after saying "I watched that, now watch this". Meanwhile distant Centaur struggling noises can be heard from the side of the building followed by a loud noise, which only confuses Hardwon and Guresh. Moonshine leaps up onto the tavern and into the fight out of nowhere and confusedly says "Wha?.. Watch this" and chucks toxic spores. Guresh responds "Why is everybody using my line?" and follows "Okay technically somebody at the bar was saying it, so I was like that should be my thing" Implying Guresh stole it from Hardwon originally. Pieter a centaur, labouredly pulls himself up on top of the tavern with his hooves kicking against the side, Pieter heals Beverly. Waking up, Beverly thanks Pieter, and then shouts "Watch this, is our thing!" weakly slashing at Guresh. This pathetic attack makes Guresh laugh and distracts him from the vines that sprout from behind him, entwining him and keeping him still. Beverly follows by saying "May the wriggling hand of Pelor hold you in an eternal embrace". Hardwon mocks Guresh exclaimed he'd never let the vines grown on him infuriating Guresh and instead of trying to escape the vines he chooses to swing at a disadvantage, frothing at the mouth, frantically screaming "It's a magic spell! They're not regular vines! I'm not getting killed by a plant!". Hardwon states "I don't think Mishka want's a tree growing on her tavern... Imma' chop it down" Raising his brand new throwing axes and decides to shear the plant from the bottom to the top spending extra long on the crotch, while Guresh is screaming Hardwon flicks Guresh's jugular and lets him bleed out paralyzed within a mold made from vines. Trivia * Guresh's final words are "I'm not a plant! I'm a man!" * Guresh doesn't like cats or dogs * Guresh's calf's and quads rival that of Hardwon * It was theorized that Garesh might be Hardwon's father, due to their similarities. Both are very confident and strong, with large quads. Garesh and Hardwon both had a habit of saying "watch this" before attacking their foes or attempting a difficult feat. However, this theory was disproved in Episode 12, when The Watchman identified Hardwon's true parents. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Humans Category:The Cracked Tooth Clan